


lunchtime

by magicalgirlswirley



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Lost Love, M/M, Sad, emo tbfh, ray and mikey isn't even fr in this fic but i ship it whenever possible lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalgirlswirley/pseuds/magicalgirlswirley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frank isn't a very good lunch partner anymore, but gerard doesn't mind.</p><p>(based off a prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lunchtime

Gerard pulled his pizza rolls out of the oven and set them cautiously on the counter to cool off. He pulled his Tupperware out of the cabinet and laid paper towels in the bottom to catch the grease. Mikey heard the banging in the kitchen and quirked an eyebrow towards his brother's direction.

"Gerard?" Mikey called. "You getting your lunch ready?" He tried his best to keep the concerned tone in his voice masked. Ray paused the movie they had been watching.

"Yes. What day is it?" Gerard hollered, scanning around the kitchen.

"Thursday."

"Ah! An orange day. Thanks Mikey." Gerard smiled softly and dropped a tiny Clementine orange into his lunchbox.

Ray furrowed his brow and glanced at Mikey. He turned to the kitchen. "Gerard? Don't you think Frank can eat alone today? We're watching Natural Born Killers. You should stay with us."

"NO!" Gerard snapped quickly. Both Ray and Mikey flinched. "I'm not just gonna diss Frank. I can't do that to him."

"Look Gera-" Mikey began. Unfortunately, Gerard decided he wouldn't finish.

"Shut up! This is the only time I have to be with Frank anymore. I'm going if you like it or not." Gerard put his pizza rolls and a bag of chips in his bag and zipped it up. He grabbed a bottle of grape soda and checked his pockets for his phone and wallet. He walked swiftly into the living room and hugged Ray and Mikey. "Love you guys. Be back at 12:30." He practically skipped out the door in delight.

"Keep your phone on!" Mikey wailed, exasperated. He sighed softly and leaned into Ray.

\---

Gerard tapped his foot along to Iron Maiden on the bus. The bus driver, the middle aged woman with long blonde hair, had smiled at him like she did every day and told him good afternoon as he sat directly behind her. She was so nice. He liked her. She reminded him of his mom. He smiled when he thought about his mom. She visited about a month ago and wasn't very happy about it. Gerard hoped she wasn't mad at him.

Thankfully no one sat by Gerard for the whole fifteen minutes. He got off at the corner of Oak and Richmond. His cheeks became flushed on the walk to meet Frank. He was so excited to see him and talk to him. Frank was never home anymore, and Mikey and Ray would never explain why. Didn't matter to Gerard though; Frank was probably working extra to finally buy Gerard a ring.

Gerard beamed wide and unashamed now. Frank proposed three months ago but didn't have a ring. Gerard, of course, didn't care. He was probably working his ass off to get Gerard that black diamond ring he had talked Frank's ear off about time and time again. Frank was so sweet.

Gerard's heart sped up as he swung open the gate and spotted Frank waiting for him at the top of the hill like always. Gerard took his time, he didn't want to break into a sweat trying to get to Frank so fast, and didn't hesitate to plop down beside him.

"Hi Frankie!" Gerard chimed. Frank remained silent as always. Gerard opened his bag and pulled out his pizza rolls.

"You sure you don't want me to bring you a lunch Frank?" Gerard questioned his fiancé. "It wouldn't be a problem."

Frank was still wordless. He didn't even move a muscle.

Gerard nodded. "Hard day at work? I understand." Gerard thoughtfully finished up his pizza rolls and twisted open his soda with a satisfying hiss. He took a long, slow chug.

"So Mikey got a job at the record store. You know, the one on Montague Avenue? Where Bob works? Yeah. He's making good money for only thirty hours a week. Maybe he 'bribed' Bob. You know how he gets around. I wonder how Ray feels about that. You should come home some time. You work literally all the time. If you're trying to get me that engagement ring, I appreciate it, but I'd rather have you home. We can just get wedding bands." Gerard leaned over and rested his head on Frank's shoulder. He was as solid as stone.

Gerard chatted away for ten minutes. He finished his lunch and talked five more minutes before checking the time on his phone.

"Dammit. I'll be late if I don't leave now. I love you Frankie." He swooped down and planted a kiss on his cheek, hurting his lip a little on Frank's gritty cheek. "See you tomorrow. Come home soon, okay?" He turned on his heel and started to walk briskly as not to miss the bus.

Once he was settled in his seat, Gerard thought about Frank even more. Specifically, he wondered about his outfit. He always wore a shirt that said "FRANK IERO, OCTOBER 31, 1981 - JANUARY 2, 2015. LOVING SON AND FIANCÉ." It seemed a strange fashion choice, even by Gerard's standards. He shrugged, and made a mental note to ask Mikey when he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on ao3 wowie so it probably sucks oops
> 
> prompt: otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/116570694496/imagine-person-b-of-your-otp-is-killed-in-an


End file.
